


Supernatural Agents AU with Magic

by TheoMikaelson



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:42:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27460630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheoMikaelson/pseuds/TheoMikaelson
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Male Original Character
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Supernatural Agents AU with Magic

A young man of 26 years old was working in his bar on streets of San Francisco, CA on a chilly Tuesday night getting ready to open for the night. The man’s name was Asmund Lewiston and he had short stylish brown hair, blue eyes and a trimmed beard and was wearing black dress pants, button up white shirt and a black vest. Asmund was an only child that grew up in a small wealthy family before they died and he lived on his own after that. As Asmund was getting the place ready for the night; the door opened and closed quickly and he looked up to see a man of his age crouching down in hiding and Asmund looked at him curiously seeing that the man wore torn clothes and was bleeding from ribs.  
“We’re not open.” he said and the man looked up at him, showing that he had short dark blonde hair and green eyes.  
“I’m sorry but...” the man said breathlessly and Asmund got the sense that he was running from someone and he nodded to behind the counter.  
“Go quickly and hide behind the counter.” he told the man and the man ran as fast as he could to hide as Asmund quickly locked the doors before going back to the counter and standing there, cleaning glasses as the man hid beside him.   
As Asmund cleaned glasses, there was a knock on the door and he looked up to see a man with blonde hair and blue eyes standing at the door wearing a leather suit and Asmund walked to the doors and slightly opened one of them as he unlocked them.  
“Can I help you?” he asked the man.  
“Did a wounded man come by here?” the man questioned and Asmund shook his head.  
“I’m sorry, no.” he said putting on his most innocent face, “I thought I saw someone go down the road clutching his side but I didn’t get a good look at his face.”   
The man looked in at the empty bar and slanted his eyes and Asmund subtly tensed in anticipation of fighting when the man nodded and left. Asmund sighed as he closed the door and turned to see his new ‘friend’ peeking over the counter.  
“Let’s get you looked at huh?” Asmund said indicating the man’s bleeding ribs as the man stood up.  
“I bothered you enough and I don’t want to get you in trouble.” the man said.  
“Well it’s the least you can do after getting blood on my floor?” Asmund replied and the man grinned weakly and sat down on a bench as Asmund went to get first aid kit, before coming back to the man and opened the kit “Now lift up your shirt.”   
The man sighed and lifted his shirt to show that he had a nasty cut on his ribs.  
“That looks bad.” Asmund said examining the wound gently and the man hissed in pain, “Honestly I should be taking you to the hospital, but I’m guessing that isn’t the right choice here.” “Not if that man is still out there.” the man told him and Asmund nodded as he cleaned the medical tools with alcohol and then handed the man a bottle.  
“Go ahead and drink.” he told the man who nodded gratefully and started drinking, “Now do I get a name for helping you?”   
Asmund poured some alcohol on a clean towel and began to gently clean the wound, making the man hiss in pain.  
“Sorry.” Asmund apologized and the man nodded at him as Asmund continued to clean the wound.  
“Name is Dean...” the man told him hesitating and Asmund looked at him, “I...I am not really supposed to tell you that, but you are helping me.”   
“What are you? Some kind of secret agent or something not able to tell true identity?” Asmund joked as he chuckled and the man looked at him seriously and Asmund cleared his throat, “Well just my luck huh? Don’t worry, no need to kill me. I never saw you if anyone asks.”  
“I’m not going to kill you.” Dean told him sincerely and Asmund froze as he sensed something dangerous heading their way and he turned his head sharply to the front doors, “What is it?”   
“The man is coming back.” Asmund said and Dean looked at him confused, “I guess I should tell you my secret now...I’m an EHB.”   
“Enhanced Human Being?” Dean questioned shocked and Asmund nodded, “You got a back exit to this place?”   
“Not exactly.” Asmund told him and he stood up, “I know what society thinks about my kind, but can you trust me?”   
“Not like I have much of a choice.” Dean said and Asmund’s eyes turned silver as his right hand started glowing green and he passed his hand over Dean’s wound and completely healed, “Whoa...I...I feel a lot better and my strength has returned.  
Asmund felt something tingle at the back of his neck as a sense of dread filled him and he turned to the front doors to see a missile heading towards them.  
“No!” he cried out as he held out both of his hands as orange swirls of runes appeared and time slowed down substantially and Asmund turned to Dean who he kept out of his magic, “I need you to think of a safe house immediately that I can teleport us to.”   
“Um...” Dean said shocked at Asmund’s abilities.  
He had heard that the ‘EHB’ were powerful but he didn’t think that they were this powerful and he had never thought to meet one that would safe his life.  
“Dean.” Asmund said snapping Dean’s out of his trance.  
“Right.” he said and he closed his eyes thinking about his agency and Asmund laid a hand on Dean’s shoulder and his eyes glowed golden as a bright yellow sigil appeared below their feet and shone bright before teleporting them out of the bar just as the missile hit the building. 


End file.
